Morning After
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: It's the morning after their first night together and nothing in the world could possibly be more utopian. Lying there with Edward curled up and warm in his arms, Roy is extremely reluctant to get up for work and leave this, and it just so turns out Ed is just as unwilling to let him go. -RoyEd, yaoi, lemon, language and cheesy morning after scenes.


**KissMeDeadlyT-T: This turned out smuttier than intended. But oh well. It is smut and I wrote it without having an emotional breakdown so I don't even care. **

**Warning: Do not read if you don't want to read sex between two men, namely Edward Elric and Roy Mustang, or cheesy cutesy morning after scenes. Also, this is packed with fluff and some swears too. I don't own FMA, obviously, because we don't ever see Ed and Roy getting it on in canon.**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The morning light that streamed in through the crack in the heavy blue curtains was an unwelcoming pull from slumber's peaceful hold. A soft, sleepy groan rumbled deep in his throat and he forced heavy eyelids open, squinting against the light shining on his face. He blearily sat up and ran his hands through his messy black hair as he blinked and looked around, his sleep-ridden mind trying to come to life. His eyes swept over his legs, where the navy-colored blankets were tangled and rumpled and hanging half off the bed. The sheet was pulled off at one corner and wrinkled against the mattress. Finally, his gaze fell on what he recognized as a sleeping person next to him— and without even thinking, a smile found its way onto his face, and his heart stuttered fondly in his chest.

Last night— they had finally done it. _Made love_. A warm feeling fluttered in his stomach. He had waited patiently until Edward was ready, not wanting to push the younger male into anything he didn't want to do— but a couple days ago, Ed had met him in his office after his latest mission, reported in, bantered with him in his usual snappish manner, and then, after a heated argument that quickly turned into a frenzied makeout session against the wall, his cheeks had turned dark red and he'd swallowed hard and told Roy that he was ready. Ever since that meeting, it had been driving him up the wall— but he remained patient because he didn't want to seem desperate (even though he had to admit, he had been starting to feel that way).Yesterday evening, he had Edward come over and made him his favourite dinner— which, after a hasty phone call with Alphonse, he confirmed was stew— and then kissed him softly and asked if he was sure. Ed's face (he could still remember it, and it made him smile again) had turned bright red, and he'd suddenly looked absolutely terrified and excited all at once, that fire in his eyes shining bright, and whispered yes, and that was that.

He trailed his gaze down Edward's sleeping body and he didn't know how Ed managed to do it while he was asleep but he made every single emotion feel ten times more powerful in Roy's chest. His heart squeezed. Ed really was beautiful, in every sense of the word. He was lying curled up on his side, facing Roy, flesh arm supporting his head under the pillow and metal one flung around Roy's waist. It was cool on his skin, but not unpleasantly so. His chest rose and fell with each soft breath, and in the morning light Roy could easily see his scars, a shade darker than the rest of his caramel skin. His hair had fallen out of its braid sometime last night and was sprawled out in a mess of waving gold over the sheets. Eyelids dusted softly over delicate cheekbones. There was a throbbing feeling in Roy's chest, and again he let a small smile curve his lips, ghosting the back of his fingers down Ed's jaw. Beautiful.

Ed let out a soft sigh in his sleep, and his cheeks dusted a light pink— Roy wondered what he could be dreaming about. Softly, he trailed his fingers down Ed's neck, then his shoulders, taking in the moment because he knew sooner or later he'd have to get up and go to work and leave this. Ed's skin was soft, rough in some places where there were scars— and there were many— and Roy liked how the curve of Ed's muscles felt gliding under his fingertips. His fingers travelled gently down the tanned skin, not lustily, just lovingly. He liked to touch Ed softly like this— because, in that moment, it was just them, peaceful and quiet, and he could almost forget about the chaos that was their life. There was nothing else. Just him and Ed, and that made him happier than he could remember being in a long time.

He let his fingers brush delicately over the curve of Ed's hip, letting them linger there a bit longer than necessary. There were faint bruises along his hipbone. Roy grimaced. He had _meant_ to be a bit gentler, but, well… Ed never had been one to take things slowly. He hoped they didn't hurt too badly. Ed was already going to be sore when he woke up. Idly, he wondered how Ed would react, waking up naked next to him. Would he smile and kiss him? Or blush and violently throw a pillow? Roy chuckled quietly, thinking that the latter was most likely. He didn't think Ed would be much of a morning person, especially not after a night like that. Ed shifted then, his eyelids fluttering slightly, and a low murmur passed his soft lips. His arm tightened around Roy's waist and he finally dragged open his eyes.

Roy smiled as Ed's sleepy eyes focused on his face. "Good morning," he murmured, brushing his fingers along Ed's jaw again and smiling wider at the shiver that induced. Ed blinked slowly at him, eyebrows furrowing. Roy chuckled quietly. "Did you sleep well?"

Ed blinked once more and then yawned, burying his face in Roy's chest to stifle it. He then looked back up at him and his eyes widened slightly as he came fully into consciousness and his cheeks flared a pleasant dark pink that made Roy laugh softly again. "Oh," Ed finally got out, swallowing. He seemed unable to look away. Roy wasn't complaining. "I…uh, yeah." His eyes flickered between each of Roy's and his lips twitched at the sides as the flush crept down his neck too. "Did you?"

"Of course," Roy answered simply, pulling Ed closer— but gently, aware that Ed was most likely very tender. Ed didn't resist, much to his surprise, and let out a soft sigh into his chest. Roy could feel the heat of his face against his skin and the smile that had never really left his face came back. He figured he might as well ask. "How do you feel?"

Ed shifted. "Tired," he admitted. "And gross. Like I haven't showered in a while. And…" He wriggled again, his shoulders tensing faintly. "I can't move right," he whispered, his face hot against Roy's chest. Roy chuckled.

"I told you we should take it slowly."

"No way," Ed muttered indignantly. "I'm not saying I regret it. Pain's an occupational hazard of being me anyway." He propped himself up on his elbow, letting a sheepish gaze flicker across Roy's face— his eyes, his lips, his jaw, then back to his eyes— and went on in a stuttered whisper, "And— and anyway, it was… It felt… uh, really…" He swallowed and looked away. "Good."

Roy's lips quirked up. "Good. It was supposed to."

Ed flushed darker at his sly comment and he half-heartedly swatted at him with one of the many pillows lying around them. "I know," he said irritably. "Don't get cocky now."

Roy simply continued smirking. "No, I'm serious, Edward. I've been waiting a while. I wanted your first time to be amazing, and I was kind of worried I disappointed you."

"_Disappointed me_?" Ed repeated like he was crazy. "Fuck, if that was you disappointing me, I've gotta see what you can do to make it good. Because— I mean—" He paused, embarrassed, but managed to finish awkwardly, "You didn't disappoint me." Then he looked guilty. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long— I was just…"

Roy interrupted him with a soft kiss. Ed immediately stopped rambling and let out a shaky breath, but before he could do anything, Roy pulled away and sighed. "Don't apologize for something like that," he said, turning onto his back so Ed was curled up to his side. He ran his fingers through Ed's tangled gold hair. "I would have waited longer if you needed me to. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't want to wait longer."

"Why?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"No reason, really. I just didn't think you'd want to so soon." Roy smirked then. "I guess I can't blame you for falling for me so quickly." He was rewarded with another pillow beating and laughed when Ed finally stopped and his face was red again.

"You're a bastard," he mumbled, but he was smiling. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, lying there curled up together, and Roy could feel Ed's smile on his chest. It made his heart do funny things and he wondered how it was that Ed managed to make him feel like this by just lying next to him and saying nothing.

"Edward," he said after a while. Ed had been starting to drift off again but he blinked heavily and looked up at him.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Ed's entire face blazed red and he suddenly looked like he might be overcome with tears. Smiling widely, he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth— a nervous tic Roy had picked up over the years— and looked at him with huge, wet eyes. "You really do?"

"Of course." It wasn't the first time he'd said it, but he supposed it was different now— last night consummated it, and now it felt like those three words held just a bit more power than they used to. "I love you," he said again, just because he liked how it felt rolling off his tongue when it held such meaning. Ed grinned and hid his face in his chest.

"You're a damn sappy bastard," he said, his voice muffled. "But I love you too."

Smirking a bit, Roy placed his fingers on Ed's chin, gently pulling his head up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Good," he murmured, letting his lips linger just a bit longer because he really did enjoy the feeling of Ed's warm, chapped lips on his. He felt Ed's cheeks heat up and saw soft eyelids flutter shut as Ed pressed back, moving his lips just enough to deepen the kiss but keep it sweet and innocent. Roy let out a soft, content sigh against Ed's lips, a warm feeling settling in his chest. This was something he could live with. Waking up with Ed tangled in his arms, just kissing him like this, cuddling, like they had all the time in the world…

It was… nice.

He cupped Ed's cheek with one hand and tilted his head back to make the kiss just a bit hotter, taking advantage of Ed's soft inhale to slide his tongue slowly across the blond's flushed lips. Ed moved closer, gently pushing Roy onto his back and fluidly climbing on top of him, pressing their bare chests together and letting out a soft moan at the contact. He thrust his tongue alongside Roy's, his breath coming just a bit shorter as his hands started desperately clutching at his shoulders, and he released another breathless groan when Roy's hand slid from the back of his neck down his spine to rest at the curve where his back met his bottom. He automatically rolled his hips down and gasped sharply when their cocks touched, separated only by the thin sheet still covering Roy's bottom half. Roy couldn't quite swallow down his moan, either, and Ed repeated the action, his breathing starting to come faster as the kiss got sloppier and more desperate.

_Oh_, Roy thought dimly through the mess of emotions and lust clouding his mind, _this isn't good_. If it kept up, he wouldn't have it in him to leave Edward and go to work. He hated to stop it, but it was getting very hard to remember reality with Ed grinding on him like this, so he broke the kiss, opening his mouth to tell Ed he had to get up to get ready, but Ed grabbed the back of his head and kissed him again. His argument melted away until it was nothing. _Maybe just a little bit longer_.

Ed's fingers were tightening almost painfully in his hair. If he'd had the mental capacity to think at the moment, Roy might have been concerned about it getting stuck in Ed's automail, but as it was, he couldn't quite focus on anything but Edward; the way he grinded against him, the slickness of his tongue, his warm, honey-like scent, his taste, the way he could feel the boy's racing pulse in his kiss, the feeling of cold metal sliding along hot skin… just… everything. He didn't think that doing this was ever going to get old— his heart was pounding and his mind was lost just as much as it had been last night and it was like it was the first time all over again.

It was only when Ed started shoving the sheets away and rubbing against him _skin on skin_ that Roy decided it had to stop or else he was going to be very late. He just had to find it in him to make Ed stop. The teen let out a particularly delicious moan as their erections rubbed each other, fingers digging painfully into Roy's shoulders when Roy couldn't help but grind back up into Ed's rolling hips. "Oh fuck," Ed gasped, a small trail of saliva dripping from the side of his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut tight. His words went straight to Roy's cock, and the man moaned again, his head falling back onto the pillow.

"God, Edward…" he breathed, relishing in the way Ed shivered against him.

"Fuck me," Ed panted, grinding erratically against him. Roy groaned at his words again, and tried to resist— but it was futile. Ed was going to be the death of him. He never_ had_ been very good at keeping him under control.

One hand left Ed's hips and fumbled around for the small bottle he'd tossed onto his night table sometime last night. He grabbed it and squirted some of the slick gel onto his fingers before discarding the bottle somewhere to his left and reaching down and around Ed's undulating body, not bothering to give any warning before sliding in two fingers because Ed had asked for it and he was still reasonably good from last night.

Ed winced, arms tensing as his fingers curled into fists on Roy's shoulders, and tossed his head back, a silent cry on his lips. Roy groaned at the sight, and the constricted, hot muscle squeezing his fingers—Ed was still so damn _tight_. It was only his second time— so it made sense— but still, it was driving him crazy. He remembered how it felt on a certain other interested part of his anatomy, and the way Ed was pulsing and almost sucking his fingers in was making it very hard to resist the urge to throw him onto the bed and fuck him into the mattress until he screamed and screamed until he lost his voice and—well, he'd save that for another time.

"Please," Ed gasped, rocking desperately against his hand. He let out a long, throaty groan. "_Rooyy_…" Then he inhaled sharply and suddenly jerked, body becoming absolutely rigid as Roy's fingers hit that spot inside him. Something near a sob escaped him, fingers digging into Roy's shoulders, and he cried, "Please—!"

"Fuck," Roy cursed, gritting his teeth at all the sensations. Ed was grinding on his lap relentlessly, and his body was so sinfully tight around his fingers, hot like an inferno— it was too much. He slid his fingers out, drinking in Ed's soft gasp of loss that shot a red-hot flush of pleasure down his stomach to settle in his groin. Ed trembled and his eyelids fluttered as he followed Roy's guide and lined himself up with the man's erection, his head falling forward and face disappearing behind messed-up bangs as he very slowly started to lower himself.

"Oh god," Ed whimpered as the tip entered. It hurt, but not as bad as last night, and he wasn't a stranger to pain, anyhow. His legs were shaking already, and they looked like they might give out at any time. Grinding his teeth at the tightness slowly swallowing him, Roy let one hand sit on Ed's thigh that was connected to automail, and he rubbed at the sensitive scars gently to distract Ed from the pain. Ed was cursing to the gods he didn't believe in, his eyes shut tight, until he was finally sat completely in Roy's lap, collapsed onto his chest and breathing heavily, trying to get used to the feeling again. Roy lay there trying to concentrate, his eyes wired shut as he slowly stroked Ed's skin with his thumbs and focused on breathing.

Ed finally straightened, his face flushed a beautiful red that made Roy very unable to resist the urge to pull him down and kiss him again. Their tongues slid together as Ed slowly raised his hips, a soft, "Ahh" sound escaping him at the friction. Roy thought that perhaps his head might explode if Ed didn't start _moving _soon, and kissed him harder, until the teen was finally able to sink back down. A choked moan left his lips, and his eyes were at half-mast, staring back into Roy's dark ones wetly and desperately. "I d-don't—" he started, but cut himself off with another moan as he slid back down again, his head falling forward onto Roy's chest. For a few desperate moments, he sat there trembling, trying to move, until he finally panted, "I don't think I c-can— I can move , _ah_—f-for long…"

"It's okay," Roy's voice was strained. He gently rolled them over, so that Ed was lying on his back beneath him, sprawled out beautifully on the dark sheets. Ed blinked up at him with heavy eyelids and Roy couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Is this better?" he murmured, pulling out and gradually sliding back in. Ed fell limp, his eyes rolling back, and he moaned softly.

"Yes," he whispered, reaching up to pull Roy closer as if the man would leave. _As if_, Roy thought, beginning and slow and deep rhythm, watching Ed slowly unravel before him. It was just as breath-taking as last night; golden eyes darkened to a murky ochre, tears of desire beading at the corners, cheeks flushed, body spread out, emotions displayed carelessly across the usually shut-off face— absolutely beautiful. Ed's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in deeper. The blond's head fell to the side, and he moaned again, managing to grind out, "More," before his voice cracked.

And Roy complied, gradually picking up speed until his eyes were wired shut and his teeth were grinding together because of the friction and Ed was crying out his pleasure underneath him. He felt the teen tense up and start trembling uncontrollably, his insides tightening and pulsing until it was almost unbearable, and knew it wouldn't take much longer for Ed to come— or for himself to come, either. Ed was driving him absolutely _insane_. His sounds, his scent, his body, his voice— everything, and everything in this moment was so damn _perfect_ and he could barely even support himself anymore because his arms were shaking too hard and Ed was so wonderful and _fuck_, he loved him, and _everything_.

"_Hahh_—Roy," Ed panted, head lolling. "Mmn, faster— I'm…_ah_!" His toes curled and he cried out as Roy hit his prostate particularly hard. "I'm gonna come," he breathed, fingers digging into Roy's heated skin. Roy groaned and buried his face in Ed's neck, inhaling deeply, thrusting faster and deeper until he was sure they'd both break if he went any further. Ed's moans were escalating into something near screams and he cried out Roy's name one more time before his body arched and he came between their chests and stomachs.

Seeing Ed lose it was enough to send Roy over the edge too, and he moaned deeply into Ed's flushed neck, his fingers clutching at the blond's hips hard enough to leave bruises on the already blued skin. He floated on the white wings of euphoria for what seemed like forever, until his vision finally cleared, and he saw Ed grinning up at him.

"Fuck," the blond sighed, tiredly pushing himself up on his automail arm—since his flesh one was as good as jelly— and planting a soft kiss on Roy's mouth. His eyes smiled brighter than his lips. "I think you made me fall even harder for you," he murmured into the slow kiss.

"Good," Roy said back, smiling softly. "I can't say the same, though."

Ed's eyes glared. "Why not?"

"Because," Roy responded with a wry look, "I don't think it's possible to love you any more than I already do."

Ed softened and he laughed quietly, a delicate flush painting his cheeks and neck. "You're a sap," he sighed, brushing their lips together again. How nice would it be, to just sit here all day, lying in each other's arms and talking and kissing…

Roy laughed softly then, pulling away. Ed looked at him resentfully. "Don't give me that look," Roy scolded, flicking the tip of Ed's nose delicately and smiling when Ed growled softly and bit at it. "I have to go to work."

"Can't you call in?" Ed sulked. He settled for climbing back on top of Roy and wrapping his arms around his neck, looking down into grinning black eyes with a pair of golden ones that were just a bit naughty. "Or go in late…" he murmured, lowering his gaze to Roy's lips, then flicking it back up to the darkening one before him. Roy was clearly struggling to not give in again.

"How do you still have energy?" he said tiredly.

"I'm not old," Ed supplied, his lips quirking up at the sides.

"Neither am I," Roy muttered indignantly.

"Please?" Ed finished, giving him this desperate look complete with wide, innocent eyes and a slight pout, and that was it. Roy let out a long, frustrated sigh, and gave in, winding his arms around Edward's waist and pulling their bodies flush together once more. Ed let out a low hum of approval, that wicked grin curving his lips, and tightened his arms around Roy's neck.

"Fine," Roy breathed, bringing one hand up to run his fingers through a long strand of golden hair. "I'm going to get in so much trouble from Hawkeye." He didn't sound too annoyed, though. Ed let out a throaty laugh, lowering his eyelids and smirking smugly.

"Just one morning," he spoke softly, "can't you give me that?"

He couldn't resist if he wanted to. "I will have to go in eventually, you know that."

"Of course," Ed responded coyly.

"What am I going to say?"

"Tell anyone who asks that I kept you up all night."

Roy's eyes bugged out. "I can't say that!"

"Sure you can. You were up all night trying to decipher my report and my shit writing, and I refused to help you out, so you ended up not getting to sleep until six in the morning."

Roy paused, raising his eyebrows, and admitted, "They would probably believe that, too."

"Of course they would. It happens all the time anyway."

"Hawkeye is still going to shoot me."

"You'll live."

"You're such a pain."

"I know," Ed grinned. "But you're stuck with me now."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: ;A; *falls over and screams to the ceiling***

**I fucking wrote a lemon and didn't struggle very badly**

**I FUCKING WROTE A LEMON AND DIDN'T STRUGGLE VERY BADLY**

_**I FUCKING WROTE A LEMON AND DIDN'T STRUGGLE VERY BADLY**_

**AHHHHHHHHH**

**I hope it was good! Asdserjewtnquhejrngar OH LAWDY HELP ME**

**Thanks for reading, and I'd love reviews :D**


End file.
